


Why You?

by relttips



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, I got bored, I'm Sorry, M/M, Reader is already dead in this, What Was I Thinking, like wow, this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relttips/pseuds/relttips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Obi Wan trying to cope with your death</p>
<p>I was bored ok</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why You?

Why can't I touch you anymore? I miss your soft touch. It was comforting. If felt you as you died, you became cold, your beautiful skin became pale.  
I miss hearing your laugh. That sound would make me happy even in the saddest of times.

It should've been me. How selfish. I wish you were here. I wish that you were alive and happy. And you would be. You always were.

We both thought we were immortal at times, and at times I swear we were. But nothing lasts. Not even the best of people.

Not even you.

If I could go back and change everything, I would. In a heartbeat. Maybe even faster than that.

I miss waking up and you being the first thing I see. I miss holding you close to my heart, making sure you knew just how much I loved you.

I am not the same man I was before I met you. You had changed me in so many ways.  
You however, you always were perfect.

You were to me.

All I can do now is say thank you. Thank you for everything. Thank you for your love, that is not something I will ever forget.  
Thank you giving me everything, though I had nothing in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't that awful?
> 
> the-imagines-awaken.tumblr.com  
> theaidenellis.tumblr.com


End file.
